It is well known that wireless devices such as telephones, email devices, and PDA's have been enabled for local wireless network communication with Internet protocol backbone networks by way of protocols such as the several forms of IEEE 802.11.
Alternately, automatic connection and communication systems may create a Personal-Area Networks (PAN). Other wireless standards that may be used include IRDA, hiperlan/2, and HomeRF. When a PAN is established, such as between one VoiP mobile phone and another, the members of the PAN can communicate directly. The more generally preferred mode of operation for such a mobile telephone is connection to a local access point, whereby the user can contact any source available to the Internet for conversation or gaming.
In a local area network communication, the access point transmits information separately to each local wireless device. An advantage to using a point-to-point communication is that different information (e.g., customization) may be sent to each wireless device. Even if the same information is being sent to several recipients (e.g., ensuring uniformity of a game's state for all local users coordinated by a remote server), however, in a point-to-point communication with multiple recipients, the information is transmitted redundantly to each recipient. However, an access point, comprising a wireless communication module and access point server which connects to an IP network, game state information may be transmitted, daisy chain, along point to-point communications from an access point within range of only one wireless device, thereby extending the effective communication range of the access point.
IEEE 802.11 protocols comprise negotiation-of-device or device-type negotiation using Information Elements. In a specific example, a server may send to a client a device-type inquiry, to which a device-type response is made by the client. These information elements carry only device information.
It is well known that vendor specific information can be carried in the information elements (IE's). However, information in IE's which is vendor specific cannot be used by wireless devices which are made by another vendor. In addition, information in IE's which is vendor specific cannot be used by applications available via the wireless network.
There is a need for a system which is uses information elements for additional purposes.